Time Of Your Life
by silenced eyes
Summary: [Hiatus] Hermione accidentally goes back in time. There she meets new friends and rivals and possibly the love of her life. Will she stay and never see Harry and Ron again, even if this person is completely wrong for her?
1. I Knew I Should've Never Gone Shopping

  
Disclaimer: Not mine. These beautiful characters alllllll belong to J.K. Rowling-sama. Bow down.   
Warnings: None yet...well, maybe too much indecisiveness on Hermione's part =]   
Pairings: None yet.   
  
A/N: So, I was surfing around on FF.net and discovered many fics where Hermione goes back in time with her Time-Turner so that she can be with the Marauder she somehow got a crush on (Remus or Sirius, to be more exact) -___-;; Though it doesn't seem too plausible that our dear bushy-haired Gryffindor would disobey orders and do something of that magnitude (it's not a few hours, people. It's even more than a few years! She could screw things up really badly, and she knows it!) Buuuut, even so, as I was reading these fics, I saw that her Marauder-crush always happened to fall in love with her too. Coincidence? I doubt it. So, I was laughing to myself (I do that) while wondering what would happen if the wrong person fell in love with her and she _really_ screwed things up. =] And now, here it is. Enjoy!   
  
_Italics represent thoughts or emphasis on words_ by the way.   
  
--   
  
Hermione shuffled her bags, shifting them from one hand to the other and back again when the weight became too much. The loud clinking of Galleons and Sickles had long since quieted as her pockets grew lighter and her bags became increasingly heavier. She wrinkled her nose; she never liked shopping very much. She would just as soon pick up a new book, or even one of her old favorites, and read beside the crackling fire of the commonroom instead of walking in the bitter cold trying to lug around heavy packages, and spending all of her money in the process. It couldn't be helped, of course. It was almost Christmas and she still had three more people to shop for.   
  
The streets of Hogsmeade were crowded with red-cheeked witches and wizards of all ages. Excited children dragged their parents by the hand to everything that caught their attention. Boys crowded around quidditch shops, eyes hungrily drinking in the new features of the Firebolt Millennium on display. Snow was beginning to fall and Hermione almost gave into the childish urge to stick out her tongue and catch a snowflake.   
  
She _really_ didn't have the time. It was beginning to get darker, and colder, and she still hadn't finished her Christmas shopping yet. Hermione bit her lip, _At this rate, the street lights will come on soon._   
  
She would have to get back to Hogwarts by then.   
  
_This is bad...very, very bad. Think, Hermione, think!_   
  
Nothing.   
  
She sighed inwardly, _For goodness sakes, you're the top student of your year! You've a nearly spotless record! Surely you can think of something!_   
  
Maybe...maybe if she hurried up and bought the next things she saw...   
  
Oh, bother. Who was she fooling? She couldn't possibly finish in less than a half an hour, and certainly not before it got dark.   
  
Too bad. And she needed only a couple more hours, really.   
  
Hermione's gloved hand instinctively reached for her Time-Turner. Three turns. Three turns was all she needed.   
  
The grip tightened on the hourglass hanging from the chain around her neck.   
  
_No!_ She shook her head violently. _Don't be stupid, Hermione. When Professor McGonagall gave it to you, you promised you would use it only for academic purposes. Besides, she gave it to you because she knew you would be responsible and trustworthy. If you use it, people might find out! Then, you would lose her trust forever._   
  
She then nodded her head firmly, it was decided. She wouldn't use her Time-Turner and she wouldn't betray her beloved professor's trust.   
  
She nodded again in confirmation, and she even allowed herself a small smile. She was able to resist temptation and do the right thing, after all. She deserved a pat on the back, at least.   
  
The big clock on the highest building in Hogsmeade struck six.   
  
Hermione gulped. Ok, so maybe the decision wasn't _so_ easy.   
  
She once again clutched her Time-Turner desperately. Only a half an hour left...   
  
...And she just _couldn't_ tell Harry that she wasn't able to get his present. It would be just too horrible.   
  
Anyway, it wasn't such a big deal, really. Just three turns. Just three hours. No one would know, right? No one ever found out all the other times she'd used it, so there would be no reason for them to know now.   
  
Now, she just had to find someplace deserted...   
  
The snow crunched under her boots as she took hurried, nervous steps to the nearest empty alleyway. Hermione placed her trembling fingers on the hourglass.   
  
_One...Two..._   
  
"Whatcha' doin'??"   
  
Hermione started and her fingers slipped. The Time-Turner reeled.   
  
She turned around to see the curious eyes of an energetic five-year-old.   
  
Those were the last things she saw before the world faded away.   
  
---   
  
The ground came up at her feet hard and almost knocked her off balance. Hermione blinked and looked around to see that she was in the same alleyway, and the boy was gone. Glancing at her watch, she saw that it was still a little after six.   
  
Maybe it hadn't worked after all?   
  
_Most likely._   
  
She hurried out of the alleyway and ran back to Hogwarts, more than a little upset by the whole encounter.   
  
She still hadn't finished her shopping, but she wasn't about to risk being seen a second time.   
  
Once inside the walls of the castle, she let her footsteps slow and her shoulders slump in dejection. She could see Harry's expression already.   
  
Hermione sighed and hefted her bags so that she could carry them in her arms. This was not her day. It was only a minute into her trudging that she was knocked off balance, the packages flying out of her arms and strewing across the floor.   
  
This was definitely _not_ her day.   
  
She looked up and glared, ready to give the person who ran into her a tongue lashing.   
  
Instead, she blinked. It was Harry.   
  
Harry grinned apologetically and helped her up. "Hey, sorry. You alright there?"   
  
She nodded slowly, and started to pick up the scattered gifts. "_Really_, Harry, how many times have I told you not to run around in the halls? You could--"   
  
Harry blinked and interrupted, "I'm sorry, miss. I believe you've got the wrong person. I'm James."   
  
Hermione immediately dropped the presents. She swiveled around--could she have seen wrong?   
  
She closed her eyes and opened them again. Nope. The boy still looked exactly like Harry.   
  
She frowned a little, "What are you trying to play at, Harry?"   
  
The boy-who-claimed-he-was-not-Harry grinned and shook his head. "I'm not playing at anything. My name is James."   
  
She frowned again and wrinkled her brow in confusion.   
  
_James...James...where have I heard that name from?_   
  
"James Potter," he clarified, "I haven't seen you around here before, what house are you in? Are you new?"   
  
James Potter...that sounded familiar too...   
  
Oh.   
  
_Oh._   
  
Hermione promptly fainted.   
  
--   
  
Hmm....suspiciously similar beginnings with those Time-Turner fics...Coincidence? I think not! Well...anyway, please review even though not much has happened so far. I'm hoping to get 7 reviews by the next time I post? Pretty please?   
  
--silence 


	2. The (Slightly Shortened) Sorting Ceremon...

  
Disclaimer: Mine? No no no, I'm afraid you're mistaken! I laugh at the very thought of it! Indeed!...Harry Potter actually belongs to J. K. Rowling =]   
  
Warnings: None yet...^^   
  
Pairings: None yet ^^   
  
A/N: Hwa! ^_^ How is everyone doing? Merry Christmas Eve Eve by the way! Getting down to business, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed:   
  
Mitie Mouse, Alix, 123, aquamanda, Kitten-girl, *Serendipity*, lyndz, gff, Nickzchick & MidnightzStorm, BloodyAngel, Kat097, Ankle, Baz, and Ryoko.   
  
A-RI-GA-TO!   
  
^___^ And also, to *Serendipity*: The little boy was actually put in the story for the sole reason of distracting Hermione ^^; So, I doubt he'll make a second appearance here...   
  
To MidnightzStorm: Oh, but, I do write to write! I swear! It's just that I like to go to FF.net before I go to bed, and actually see reviews to my stories. It's my only way of knowing what people actually think of what I write, or if anyone's reading my writing at all. Because, really, there's no point of posting a story on the net if no one reads it. The number of reviews I request aren't a requirement, it's just what I hope to get, like I said. Please don't think that if I don't get enough reviews, I won't post the next part. The only reason that I take so long to post is because I'm a slow writer, not because of reviews. And to anyone who thinks that my saying of how many reviews I hope to get is...ano...offensive, then by all means tell me and I'll stop. Really, it's just a rough number of reviews I'm aiming for ^_^.V   
  
Extra: There was a Harry Potter fic that was posted around the same time as this, and had the same name! ^__^ Isn't that amusing?   
...No? -__-;; Ok, then, go on and just read the fic...   
  
_Italics represent thoughts and emphasis on words._   
  
----   
  
The first thing Hermione saw when she awoke was a patch of messy black hair poking out over an edition of Quidditch Through the Ages.   
  
She blinked owlishly.   
  
_Harry?_   
  
She realized, then, that she was lying on the floor.   
  
Hermione groaned inwardly . _This must be one of those strange dreams that make no sense. It's alright, Hermione. Everything's alright. Everyone has these dreams once in a while. Just lie down and go back to sleep and you'll wake up in your dorm like normal._   
  
So, she lied back down with a thump.   
  
That, however, was enough to arouse the attention of the tuft of black hair's owner. Blue eyes followed the hair above the top edge of the book.   
  
"So, you're finally awake." The book was shut with a snap and put aside.   
  
Hermione wrenched her eyes shut and counted to five before opening them again.   
  
Still there.   
  
"You're not going away."   
  
The boy shook his head, "Do you see my legs moving?"   
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes. His eyes were blue. She frowned, this dream was just getting worse by the minute. "Who are you and what have you done to Harry?"   
  
The Harry-look-alike held up his hands in surrender, "Blimey, you don't have to bite my head off. I don't even know a Harry. I do know a James, however. A rather dashing fellow he is, if I do say so myself."   
  
_James?_   
  
Memories came rushing back.   
  
Right. Not a dream. Just a nightmare.   
  
"You're James."   
  
He grinned, "Yes, good! I'm glad we've finally got that point across. Quite the fast learner, aren't you?" He then ventured to pat the top of her head for a job well done. "Now that we've established that my name is indeed James and not Harry, let's move on, shall we! See Spot run. Spot runs fast. Run, Spot-"   
  
He immediately paused when Hermione's little hand shot out and gripped his arm. He stared for a moment before looking up at the bushy-haired girl herself.   
  
"J-James?? _James Potter_?? As in...Harry's father?!"   
  
James arched an eyebrow, "Well, I should hope not. I'm only fifteen. Though if you're suggesting anything..." He trailed off with a smirk and a suggestive wiggle of eyebrows.   
  
Hermione immediately let go. Seeing Harry's image acting like a downright lecher was just plain _disturbing_.   
  
She frowned. _Right. Not Harry. Not Harry. Not Harry._   
  
"What...what year is this?"   
  
The boy looked like she'd grown a second head before replying, "1979."   
  
Hermione sighed, cupping her cheek lightly. Perhaps the reality of it all had not sunk in yet, or perhaps all the stress and shock had finally pushed her off the edge, whatever the reason was, her next words were, "Oh dear...it seems as if I've gone back a few hours too many...How will I get Harry's present now? I don't suppose you've any good Quidditch shops near here?"   
  
"Well, _actually_, there's a rather good one called Olgo's Qui..." James blinked once he realized the absurdity of the situation. "Just hold on a minute here. I've a few questions to ask you myself. First, who _are_ you? Second, I haven't seen you around here before, are you new? Third, if not, what house are you in and where've you been hiding?"   
  
"Well, I um..." _Oh, I don't suppose I could tell him the truth, could I? What should I say, then? Think! Oh, bludgers! Your mind is failing you for the second time today, Hermione!_   
  
And she would've been troubled over this too, if she only had the time. That, however, was something she'd been running low on all day. At the moment, she had to come up with a plausible story--quick.   
  
"Y-yes, well, I _am_ new actually. My name is Hermione, I just transfered here. Sorry for before. You look a lot like a friend from my old school, and...um...his father's name is James Potter, also. And I apologize for bumping into you, also. I'm just a bit lost here. Oh, we didn't have staircases that changed and doors that disappeared at my old school!" She then feigned an overdramatic lost look.   
  
...Okay, so, the story wasn't exactly an Oscar nominee, and neither was the acting, but, well, no one ever accused her of being a good liar.   
  
James looked at her skeptically. "Right. Of course. Well, if you'd like, I could bring you to the Headmaster's office and he could get you settled." With that, he stood up and brushed himself off.   
  
Hermione gave him what she hoped was a grateful smile, "Oh, thank you! I would've never found it by myself." She too got up, and started picking up her packages.   
  
"Here, let me...Hermione." Then, he took them from her arms and picked the rest up from the floor.   
  
The bushy-haired witch blushed faintly, "Oh, no, you don't need to carry them for me! I'm fine...besides, I wouldn't want to inconvenience you."   
  
James grinned reassuringly, "It's no problem, really. I'll consider it weight-training. Got to stay in tip-top shape so I can keep my position as Beater on our Quidditch team."   
  
"A-alright, then..." she acquiesced quietly with a small smile. _Polite, gentlemanly, and on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Unruly black hair, glasses and a warm smile...perhaps he's more like Harry than I thought. Strange...he seemed so different just a moment ago._   
  
"Mmhmm. Besides, it'll make up for how I left you there alone just a while ago." James' nonchalant words broke her reverie.   
  
She blinked, "What?"   
  
It seemed that a hand would've flown to his mouth if he had one to spare. He started hesitantly, "Oh, well..you know, it got quite dull just sitting there, and you weren't particularly interesting to talk to, being unconscious and all...And I wasn't quite sure if you would be...emotionally stable if and when I woke you up, seeing your odd little display earlier, so I just decided to go to my dorm to get a book to read while I waited..."   
  
Hermione sputtered, "So--so..you left me laying unconscious i-in the middle of the hallway, so you c-could get a bloody book?!"   
  
James turned away and laughed nervously, "Well, it was only for a bit...It _really_ didn't take that long..."   
  
The walk to the Headmaster's office didn't take as long as it normally did, what with Hermione chasing James all the way there.   
  
----   
  
Headmaster Dumbledore cleared his throat authoritatively at the beginning of dinner that night. As if by magic, every head in the Great Hall turned, their attention caught.   
  
"Before you begin your meals, I would like to introduce you to a new student. Her name is Hermione Granger and she will be attending fifth year. Being that she's only one student, her Sorting will be conducted here, at this very moment. Sorting Hat, please, Professor McGonagall."   
  
And so, for the second time in all of her fifteen years, she sat down in front of an enormous room, with everyone's eyes on her. Also for the second time, the worn Sorting Hat was placed on her head and quiet muttering words echoed through her head.   
  
_Doesn't belong here...a time traveler, eh? Disobeying rules for such selfish reasons, perhaps you belong in Slytherin? Oh, but one couldn't put such a mind to waste! Such a quick, clever mind...Ravenclaw would certainly put such a mind to use...Ah, but, it was in Gryffindor you were placed, in your time. And for good reasons, you've such potential! Yes, it seems you must once again be put in..._   
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
Hermione's shoulders slumped in relief. She then felt a hand on her arm. It was Headmaster Dumbledore.   
  
The powerful wizard looked down at her through his half-moon glasses, a merry twinkle in his wise eyes and a knowing smile on his lips. "Perhaps you would like to join your classmates at the Gryffindor table?"   
  
If those words had been spoken by anyone else, Hermione would've just nodded and left her seat, suspecting nothing. This wasn't, however, anyone else; it was Dumbledore. And Dumbledore _always_ seemed to know what was going on, which was probably not too far from truth.   
  
She nodded slowly and returned him an uneasy smile, walking to the Gryffindor dining table, her mind screaming "He knows! He knows!", all the while.   
  
Seating herself in an unoccupied seat, she took a piece of garlic bread and started picking at it glumly. _How am I supposed to get back home? I never learned how to go forward in time! I never had to...Dumbledore would surely know how to, he must. Oh, but I would get in such trouble if he found out..._   
  
Hermione looked up at the sound of a cheerful 'Hi!'. Looking across the table, a girl with auburn hair smiled warmly and held out her hand, "My name is Lily Evans. Hermione, is it? Oh--don't tell me, the princess of Mycenae!"   
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile, "Yes, actually. Most people just guess that it's derived from Hermes."   
  
The girl wrinkled her nose, "Hermes? That hardly sounds like your name at all!" She stopped herself when she saw Hermione staring up at her, and laughed, "Yes, if you're wondering, I do have an abnormal fascination with Greek mythology. Oh, but how could I not? With the all-powerful gods, one-eyed monsters, and nymphs, and griffins!" She'd started gesturing animately with her hands by then. "And, it's interesting, really, that they took the lion and not the eagle as the Gryffindor symbol..."   
  
Lily trailed off when someone apparently approached them. Unfortunately for Hermione, it was the Harry-look-a-like himself.   
  
Oddly enough, he and Lily traded death glares before he actually spoke up, "Come on, Hermione. Maybe you should sit with me, I wouldn't want you making friends with the wrong sort of people. They might rub off on you." He tugged lightly at her arm.   
  
Hermione frowned, James was sounding too much like Draco for comfort. She jerked her arm out of his grip. "I can get up by myself. Besides, I'll be the one to decide whom I become friends with, thank you very much," she bristled. If she weren't so anxious to see Professor Lupin and Snuffles, she would've just outright ignored the jerk. She _was_ anxious, though, and excited too, so she would just have to go along. That didn't mean that she couldn't go along with some dignity.   
  
She huffed and stuck her nose up, brushing past James airily. She still hadn't forgiven him for the previous incident.   
  
James simply rolled his eyes and followed her, muttering, "I already _said_ sorry. She's the one with the stick shoved up her--"   
  
"No," Hermione swiveled around to glare at him, "No, actually, you didn't apologize."   
  
James blinked as he looked at her. He grinned, "Oh, really? My mistake, then. Let me show you to my friends, shall I?" And he took off.   
  
Hermione blinked rapidly. _Hold on just a moment...He didn't apologize even when he knew he didn't previously...!_   
  
"Potter! You come back here!"   
  
And, for the second time in her fifteen years, she chased James all the way to their destination.   
  
----   
  
Yes, I know the ending phrase has been used before in the chapter, and no, it's not because I ran out of things to say -___-;;   
  
And, yes, ohohohohoho~! ^.^ James isn't so gentlemanly after all...   
  
The year, 1979, is based on the assumption that the Marauder gang is 37. Why this number? Well, Snape always seemed to me around 40, but Lupin always seemed like around 35, but they're supposed to be the same age so I just compromised ^^;   
  
By the way, does it say anywhere what color hair Lily has? Since Petunia is blond, I'd assume she was blond too, but in the movie, she was a redhead...but then again, Petunia had brown-black hair in the movie, so I should've known not to trust it...   
  
Aaanyway, does anyone know _why_ James and Lily seem to hate each other at the beginning of every l/j fic?? Was the fact that they had a love/hate relationship mentioned in the book, and I somehow missed it? Hmm...suspicious suspicious...ah well, deciding not to risk the possibility of having actually missed it, I went along with it ^_^   
  
Ho hum, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it (why does that sound so corny?)! Please review ^^ I'm aiming to have 29 reviews by the next time I post? Domo domo! ^___^   
  
Also, since the next time I post will most likely be _after_ Christmas, I wish everyone a merry Christmas, and if not, happy holidays! 


	3. These are the Marauders

  
Disclaimer: As realistic as it is for Hermione to go back in time, coincidentally land in the Marauders' time and be in the same year of schooling as them, it in fact NEVER HAPPENS IN THE BOOK. Why? Because the characters belong to J.K. Rowling-sama and she is capable of creating a much better plot =]   
  
Warnings: Hwa...death threats...name-calling...amusement at other people's expenses   
  
Pairings: None yet ^_^   
  
A/N: I trust everyone had a wonderful holiday? ^^ I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed:   
  
Francesca, Indiana jones, jessiCA, nuwandaforever, AniMourner, Nemesis, dreamkatcher, Baz, Saranha de Angelo, Moony Fan!, BloodyAngel, serenity, Chrissy, and Hiasobi--   
  
A-RI-GA-TO!   
  
To Hiasobi-san: I'm not quite sure if the pairing'll be James/Hermione. ^^;; We'll just have to wait and see.   
  
To Nemesis-san: Wow...you are absolutely right. After your comment about the Time-Turner, I immediately reread the ending of PoA, and she did indeed give back the Time-Turner. ~___~ Kuso...This is her fifth year, though...maybe she wants to take up an extra class again and gets it back? Maybe...maybe...x___x *dies* I can't believe I missed something so big...Sorry =X   
  
To Moony Fan!-san: Thank you for the tidbit. I myself have never read any interviews with J.K. Rowling, so I didn't know James was a Chaser...Perhaps I'll change it. I probably won't, though, unless it's stated in any of the later books. Thank you all the same! (Ho hum...I sounded like such a bitch just then...~___~ Sorry.)   
  
_Italics represent thoughts or emphasis on words._   
  
-----   
  
_I'll kill him_, Hermione swore, _I'll kill him once I catch him and blame it on an accident. Yes, 'I'm terribly sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. It seems as if your son tripped and killed himself. Oh, those finger marks on his neck? Must've gotten them during his Quidditch match with the Slytherins. You know, the house completely consisting of the children of evil Death Eaters. Will do just about _anything_ to win.'_   
  
By the time she reached the table, however, James was already seated and chatting with his friends as if everything was perfectly _normal_.   
  
Nails dug into Hermione's palms as she clenched her fists and stalked forward.   
  
_Stop. Calm yourself, Hermione. No need to embarrass yourself in public. _Really_, with the reaction you had, you would think Ron's temper actually _is_ rubbing off on you. Besides, he's only baiting you. You won't fall for it, will you? You're too smart for that._   
  
Taking a deep breath, she counted backwards from ten and started taking slow steps. As she neared the table, she began wondering what she would say.   
  
_'Professor Lupin! Snuffles! How are you? The two of you certainly look younger since I saw you last!'   
  
...No. Right. They don't even know who I am.   
  
'James is a great big prat. My name is Hermione, by the way. Pleased to make your acquaintance.'   
  
...No, that would be slightly rude, I suppose.   
  
'How _you_ doin'?'   
  
No! Goodness, where did that come from?_   
  
Hermione didn't realize she'd reached the table until she bumped the back of someone's chair.   
  
Four pairs of eyes stared up at her. She felt her cheeks heat up.   
  
"E-excuse me. I was wondering if you had a spare seat? I'm the new student, Hermione Granger."   
  
A pale boy with light brown hair whose chair she walked into smiled politely up at her. "Yes, of course. If you'll just take a few steps back..."   
  
"Oh! I'm very...very sorry." She hadn't realized she was still standing flush to the back of his chair. Hermione immediately stepped back.   
  
The boy laughed quietly, "It's quite alright, Hermione. If you'll allow me to call you so, that is." He stood up and pulled out the chair next to him. "Please, take a seat."   
  
Hermione blushed deeper, "Yes, Hermione is fine--Oh, no, you didn't have to...well...thank you." She sat down, quite flustered. She then felt herself being pushed closer to the edge of the table before hearing the scraping of the chair next to her as the boy seated himself once again.   
  
"My name is Remus. It's a pleasure to meet you. Your name, Hermione...I believe I've read it somewhere before--"   
  
James, who was sitting across from them, pretended to grimace, "Blimey, I'd say the ol' Lupin charm is cranked up to full blast right about now, eh, Padfoot?"   
  
The person in question, a lanky black-haired boy, snickered and replied, "No, he seems more like a busboy hoping to get a tip, I'd say. Moony's low on money again, I think. Always gets like this when Christmas rolls around."   
  
This roused a loud hoot of laughter from James, and several nods of agreement.   
  
"Oh, you two could bare to be a little more polite! _Especially_ to a friend!" Hermione scolded, the embarrassment of having a former professor fuss over her forgotten. To her surprise, however, a hand waved her off.   
  
"It's alright, Herm. They're just kidding. In fact, _I_ wasn't too serious myself. Lighten up," Remus said with a small grin.   
  
"Lighten up?? Herm??" Hermione bristled. _One moment polite and mannerly, the complete opposite the next--is everyone here like that?? Is this just one big game to them??_ "I'll have you know," she glared, "My name is _Hermione A. Granger_! _Herm_ is not for you to call!"   
  
"Seems like we have another Lily here, guys," James said in an amused tone. "I'm beginning to wonder, are all muggle-born so uptight?"   
  
She frowned, "How did you--"   
  
"_Granger_ is not the name of any wizarding family _I've_ ever heard of."   
  
Hermione would've slapped him if there hadn't been a table between them, not to mention various dishes of food that could easily be knocked over. As it was, however, she settled for words.   
  
"Well, aren't you quite the arrogant prat. I suppose you think you pure-blood are better than us _muggle-born_? Should I be on my knees worshipping your superiority, Mr. Potter? Should I be intimidated? Oh, because I am. I'm shivering in my _sixty-galleon boots_," she hissed.   
  
Perhaps she had gone too far. She'd been irritable ever since her awakening. Accidentally traveling back in time and getting stuck there did that to people. Besides, being a muggle-born had always a touchy subject for her. She'd been teased too many times ever since her arrival in the wizarding world about something she couldn't help. She'd always considered it something to be proud of, being blessed with magic when there was none to inherit. It truly annoyed her when some people were just too pig-headed--   
  
"Ah," the black-haired boy next to James said with a grin. "She bites."   
  
"Heh, now we're getting somewhere," added James.   
  
"Too bad. Having to leave just when it starts getting good...How typical. Ah well, we've more pressing business to attend to now. See you later, baby," the former said, smirking. He got up and started to walk away before pausing. "It's Sirius, by the way. Don't wear it out," he added over his shoulder, almost as an afterthought.   
  
Indeed, Hermione realized that dinner was nearing an end. Half the room was already empty, and though the plates of food had not disappeared yet, the only students left were still there only to chat with friends.   
  
Looking up, she stared into amused blue eyes. "Don't put words in my mouth next time. I happen to like muggle-born. Especially cute ones with bushy hair and a short temper," James winked and left, following his lanky friend.   
  
Laughing lightly at his friend's bad come on, Remus also stood up. He grabbed a piece of bread and he tossed it to Hermione. "You didn't eat anything, thought you might be hungry." He smiled, "It's not good to starve yourself, girly." Crossing his arms behind the back of his neck, he too walked away slowly, taking his merry time.   
  
Hermione watched them leave with a blank look. She took a small bite of the bread. It was good, if a bit cold. She slumped in her seat once they were out of sight. She'd been called muggle-born, girly, Herm and baby all in the same day. Not to mention cute, bushy-haired and short-tempered.   
  
...So. _These_ were the Marauders.   
  
A small tap on her shoulder drew her attention from her measly dinner. A small round-faced boy was looking at her. "I'd like to apologize. For my friends' behavior."   
  
_Friends?_   
  
Yes, if memory served her correctly, he'd been sitting on the other side of Remus. Odd, he'd been silently eating his food throughout the ruckus happening right next to him.   
  
"M' name's Peter. Sirius, Remus and James, I guess they just don't know better," he frowned slightly, "It's not your fault. You couldn't have helped being born inferior." Sincere pity was thick in his voice.   
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed and she stomped purposefully on his foot as she got up. "I'd be careful if I were you. You wouldn't want to wake up with your hair dyed fire-engine red. I hear it's _dreadfully_ hard to get hair back to its natural color after it's been hexed that way.   
  
She stalked off, trying to calm herself all the while. It wasn't their fault. They were the Marauders. They couldn't help but be infuriating.   
  
---   
  
Hermione stared at the mirror. A girl with bushy hair and straight teeth stared back. Her parents had been enraged when they noticed her perfect teeth. They'd specifically told her that they wouldn't allow her to straighten them with magic, after all. It was one of the first times ever that she disobeyed them.   
  
They forgave her, though. They always did.   
  
Her parents...Her dad who couldn't dance and cheerfully said "Have a nice day!" after giving someone a root canal. Her mum who yelled at the TV and pulled teeth without breaking a sweat but ran at the sight of blood anywhere else.   
  
Putting her brush down, she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them.   
  
She wouldn't be able to spend Christmas with her parents this year. She couldn't; she wasn't supposed to be even born yet.   
  
Hermione pulled the Time-Turner out from under her nightshirt.   
  
She'd talked to Headmaster Dumbledore earlier, about using it during classes. He agreed with a few mild words of caution. What troubled her, though, was not his "You should be careful not to let anyone who shouldn't see you, see you. It would certainly be confusing for the poor person who sees two of you!", but instead, his "Only turn the hourglass however many hours you need...you could land just about anywhere if you're not careful!" He'd said that with a knowing gaze and a small smile. He'd added, "And you might want to read up on it a little. Accidents happen. You'll need to know how to go forward in time if they ever happen to you...Isn't that right, Ms. Granger?"   
  
He knew. Hermione was absolutely _sure_ after their little conversation. He knew.   
  
She sighed and walked over to her new bed, flopping down and bouncing a little. Burying her face in the pillows, she inhaled. They were clean and completely unused, and smelled of nothing at all.   
  
Sleep came later than usual that night. Perhaps it was because of the foreign bed. Perhaps it was because of her situation. Perhaps it was knowledge of the very Headmaster knowing of her rule-breaking.   
  
Hermione herself did not know.   
  
-----   
  
Ho hum...another part done! ^_^ I'm sorry if the Marauders are a bit...different from how you pictured them. This is how they are to me though ^^;; After all, they couldn't have be too nice or polite if they would've found it funny to lure Harry out of the castle, like Remus said...No need to say what 'pressing business' they had XD   
  
Anyway, no, I'm not trying to make Sirius aloof or anything...^^;; Or cool in anyway, for the matter, I think it's just my Zell obsession seeping into my writing, baby! *cough* Anyway...   
  
I hope everyone has a happy new year and so on ^___^ 45 reviews, maybe? 


	4. The Beginning of Everything Beautiful

  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling...Warner Brothers...yada yada yada   
  
Warnings: None.   
  
Pairings: None yet. So, the story is slow. Bite me.   
  
A/N: First and foremost (as always) my thanks goes out to those who reviewed:   
  
AniMourner, Haisobi, Mockingbird Silenced (Nemesis), ~~Fires~Blood~~, Chrissy, Tiger Lily, The Marauders' Seducer (BloodyAngel??), starkitty, Baz (Bubbles-Gaz), ~*~Crystal Clear~*~, Indiana jones, and Nicole.   
  
Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed regularly. I really appreciate it...honest, I do.   
  
To Tiger Lily: Although I can't think of any time-turner fics off the top of my head, I'm sure you'll find some if you narrow the Harry Potter archives to have it only show fics where Hermione and a Marauder are the main characters. Sorry I couldn't be more helpful.   
  
To Indiana jones: I honestly don't know the correct pronunciations of any of the names (it's like final fantasy all over again...), but I always thought Sirius' name was "sih-ree-is". And I really don't know if and when those things are going to happen...   
  
To everyone who asked: I'm still not too sure what the pairing is. Hermione and James are probably going to be the main characters though...   
  
To everyone: I'm sorry I made everyone wait so long...it's been two weeks since my last post, and I usually post after one week. However, RL has been a bit uncooperative. I've a bit of a writer's block (I've been struggling to get this fic out despite that, I hope you don't notice how strained it is...), there's a big hole in the roof due to the pipes bursting, part of my living room being flooded as another result, many birthdays coming up (including my own), one of which I have to write a fic for, causing further delays with this fic. Last but not least, MIDTERMS are this month and I'm a bit stressed...However, despite all that. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's...much longer than the previous ones...   
  
---  
  
_Warm hands covered her eyes as she blindly stumbled forward. She felt intermittent nudges on her shoulder, guiding her to the right direction. Finally, the hands were removed, but her eyes remained shut. The sudden light was bright.   
  
"You can open your eyes, sweetheart."   
  
She did.   
  
There, amidst the white of the snow on the ground, was a red bicycle. It wasn't much. In fact, it was rather plain and humble. It had but one basket in the front and homemade ribbons carefully tied to the handles. The red paint was dull and the tires looked slightly deflated. The training wheels looked crooked.   
  
"Merry Christmas, Hermione."   
  
Tears started to gather in Hermione's eyes before she turned around, threw her arms around her mother's waist, and began crying into her skirt.   
  
Her parents exchanged worried glances. "What's wrong, sweetie?" her father began gently. "We...we know it isn't much, and we know you wanted the blue one with the little bell and--"   
  
Hermione only cried harder, walking slowly over to father. He picked her up, slowly stroking her hair and murmuring quiet reassurances.   
  
Hermione's mother came to stand beside her husband, sadly tucking a lock of dirty blonde hair behind Hermione's ear. "We promise that we'll buy that one for you, sweetheart. Once we get the money--" she paused when Hermione sniffled and shook her head. "Well, isn't a bicycle what you want?" A nod this time. "Well then, what's the matter? Is there another bicycle you like?"   
  
The little girl sniffled louder and shook her head. "The Christmas present I got Mummy and Daddy is ugly. I was coloring it and then Mrs. Lindman's cat came over and I was playing with it but it had mud all over its feet and then it walked all over the picture." Tears started to brim over once more. "It's messed up. It's ugly."   
  
Her parents looked visibly relieved. Mrs. Granger smiled warmly, "Will you let mummy see it?"   
  
Hermione sniffled, "But it's ugly."   
  
Her mother caressed her cheek lovingly, "I'm sure it's fine, sweetie." So, Hermione reluctantly reached into the front pocket of her overalls and pulled out a piece of folded paper. She handed it to her mother.   
  
Mrs. Granger carefully unfolded her daughter's drawing. It was a picture of herself, her husband and her daughter holding hands next to a big Christmas tree. Under them read the words, "Happy Christmas! Ho ho ho!"   
  
It was only half colored, and colored completely out of the lines. Dark brown paw prints were scattered all over the surface, one completely covering the "a" in "Happy". There were tear stains, too, dripped on the right side.   
  
Mrs. Granger realized her vision began to blur, and cold tracks were being made down her cheek. She trembled a little as she handed the picture over to her husband.   
  
After staring at it a moment, he wrapped Hermione tighter into his warm embrace. His voice was muffled by Hermione's hair when he spoke. "It's the most beautiful picture I've ever seen, Hermione."   
  
And every word was true._   
  
---   
  
Hermione looked at her blaring alarm clock with sleep-fogged eyes. The blurry red numbers read 7:00. She turned it off and was immediately met with blissful silence. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back onto her pillows. She sighed. Nothing more than a soft exhalation of breath that somehow managed to lift a great weight from her chest.   
  
_Where did that dream come from?_   
  
It wasn't so much a dream, more like a memory. The third Christmas of her short life. The memory was still crisp and she could still hear the crunching of the snow beneath her feet as she ran to her new bicycle. She could still feel the biting cold wind on her face as she rode faster and faster and faster...   
  
She'd been so happy that she rode on her present for hours and hours. The road had been slippery though, and she'd ended up with her very first scraped knee by the end of the day. She'd had to stay indoors for the following two weeks as it healed. It was then that she picked up her first real book and got a taste of literature...   
  
She sighed again at the memory. She couldn't even spend Christmas with the parents that sacrificed so much for her. It had been, after all, their first year out of college and they only barely got by with the money they made. They'd saved up, eating sparingly and walking to work instead of driving or taking the train, just so they could buy her a bicycle. "It's healthier to walk!" they'd said. "Are you sure that's what you want?" they'd asked.   
  
Hermione frowned, all she'd given them that year was an ugly, ruined drawing. And yet, they'd been so happy...   
  
"Oh, don't be so gloomy!" came a lively exclamation. Hermione found herself face to face with a widely smiling redhead. "Only two days 'til holiday break, you should be happy!"   
  
Hermione blinked before offering her own small smile. "Good morning, Lily. I'm sorry, I was just feeling a little homesick."   
  
"Oh...is it because you had to move before transfering here?" Lily made herself comfortable, sitting cross-legged on the brunette's bed.   
  
"Y-yeah..." Hermione looked away. She felt bad for lying to Lily. She was so nice and friendly, after all.   
  
"Do cheer up, Hermione, " Lily gently tipped her chin up with a warm smile. "Oh, I do wish there had been a powerful Greek god of gaiety! Then I could say something wickedly cool, like "May you be blessed by Gaudium himself!" Lily laughed, "Though I suppose the Greeks weren't too much of an optimistic bunch. I've read too many stories revolving around the wrath of their gods to believe that..."   
  
Hermione found herself laughing also. She wasn't sure why, it really wasn't that funny. She relaxed a little in her blankets. It was perhaps just nice to speak with someone who wasn't an arrogant git, in this time that was so far away from home.   
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right," Hermione paused, pondering on how she would phrase her next words. "Ah...thank you. I feel much better now."   
  
_There. Short and simple._   
  
The redhead grinned, waving her hand lightly in the air. "It's not a problem. I wouldn't want our new student to feel bad on her first actual day here." She glanced at the clock, "Oh, we should go get ready now, if we don't want to be late for breakfast."   
  
Lily hopped off the bed and made her way to the bathroom.   
  
Hermione was rubbing out what sleep was left in her eyes when something occurred to her. "What class do we have first? I forgot to ask Headmaster Dumbledore for the schedule when I spoke with him."   
  
"Double Potions with the Slytherins," was the reply. Hermione could hear the disgust in the other girl's voice, even though her words were muffled by a toothbrush. "You should be careful around some in particular," Lily paused. A splash of water against the sink could be heard. "Severus Snape and his lackeys. Bullies, the bunch of them!" Another pause and splash of water. "Though I suppose he has reason to be so cross and sour all the time. Just the thought of how greasy his hair is makes me cringe!"   
  
The clinking of a toothbrush tossed into a cup was heard. Now, the rustle of a towel. "Why, I wouldn't be surprised if he simply dumped a tub of lard on his head every morning!"   
  
Hermione could help but laugh at the mental image of Professor Snape that Lily so generously provided. "Oh, Lily! That's terrible!"   
  
Said girl finally walked into view once more, a grin on her lips. "Don't laugh and tell me I'm terrible, Hermione! I'm afraid you're equally so!"   
  
Hermione then went into the vacant bathroom. She'd only started applying toothpaste to her brush (Lily's mother packed extras. "Just in case.") when Lily began to barrage her with questions regarding her dinner with the Marauders.   
  
"I think you should stay away from them, Hermione. Truly! They're a horrible bunch! Always breaking the rules, they are! Sneaking out almost every night! Oh--don't ask me how I know. I just do. It's a wonder they never get caught! You'd think they'd have some magical radar system, for-for detecting professors' presences or something!"   
  
Hermione grinned wryly, her auburn-haired friend didn't know how right she was. She instead remarked, "Lily, surely you don't believe that! That's impossible!"   
  
---   
  
Professor Mason was a great deal better than Professor Snape in his best mood. But then again, Professor Mason wasn't the head of the Slytherin house. Hermione'd raised her hand for every question that was asked, as she always did, and he actually called on her most of the time. Thus, Potions had been bearable, enjoyable even. At least, it would've been if not for one Severus Snape.   
  
"So, you're the new girl. Granger, is it?"   
  
The words came from a scrawny boy with incredibly oily hair and an equally oily voice. His black hair was slicked back and tied into a small ponytail. His thin lips were curved into a condescending smirk.   
  
_Well_, Hermione reflected wryly, _he hasn't changed too much._   
  
"Yes, my name Hermione Granger. Now, I'll ask you to please leave. _Some_ people actually want to make the potion," were her curt words. She proceeded to ignore him and added the sixteen beetle legs the potion called for, outwardly inexpressive. In actuality, however, she was silently rejoicing even such a small victory over her former Potions professor.   
  
"You think you're so clever, don't you, know-it-all Granger? A mudblood who sucks up to the teacher, do they ever get more pathetic than that?" sneered Snape, barely covering his anger.   
  
Hermione opened her mouth to retort but was interrupted by a calm voice from her right. "Just because she has at least half a brain doesn't mean she's a know-it-all or a suck-up. No need to be jealous, Snape. I'm sure that lump you call your brain will develop into something recognizable eventually."   
  
She turned to find Remus with a deceptively polite smile curving his lips, as if he'd just finished complimenting Snape on his cloak rather than attempting an insult at his intelligence.   
  
Snape's eyes narrowed balefully, "Listen, _wolf-boy_--"   
  
His threatening words were cut short, though, when Professor Mason clapped his hands and requested everyone to return to their seats.   
  
Snape snarled and swiveled around, stalking away. Remus only continued smiling and waved. Hermione shot a look at her "savior" from the corner of her eyes once he went back to his potion.   
  
"I thought you wanted to concentrate on your potion?" came the question.   
  
Hermione started, a bit embarrassed that she'd been caught staring. She said the first thing that came to her mind: "I didn't need your help. I could've defended myself just fine."   
  
_There, I've made a fool of myself now. Acting like an ungrateful git._   
  
Remus turned away from his cauldron to look at her. He had blue eyes, Hermione realized. Pale, ice blue eyes. Ones that laughed, and she couldn't help but feel that they were laughing at _her_.   
  
"I'm sure you could've. Hermione Granger can do just about everything, can't she?"   
  
"Now, I didn't say--"   
  
"You're welcome, by the way," Remus interrupted, looking amused.   
  
Hermione looked away, cheeks heating from anger at both herself and Remus. "Thank you."   
  
Remus only smiled and turned back to his potion.   
  
---   
  
It was odd, seeing a younger version of Professor McGonagall. Of course, it had been odd seeing a younger version of just about everyone in this warped reality. Even so, Hermione had to admit; her beloved professor was very, _very different_. Her shimmering tresses were golden brown, not a trace of gray, pinned up loosely. Her skin was smooth and without blemish, unlike that of the McGonagall of Hermione's time, which was creased with tired wrinkles. There was a light in her eyes, too, that had been missing in those that Hermione remembered.   
  
"Good morning, class. I trust you had a pleasant weekend?" A chorus of "yes"'s, "no"'s and even a muttered "damn it all!" were her reply. The corners of the young professor's mouth twitched barely. "Daniel, you know I won't allow such language in my classroom. 5 points from Gryffindor, and you'll have your own mouth to thank."   
  
Hermione smiled faintly. Some things just didn't change. Professor McGonagall's strictness was one of them.   
  
Professor McGonagall clapped her hands together. "Now that I've taken the house points for the day, let us begin. I'll be pairing everyone up, and you and your partner will be working together to transfigure your desks into small balsam firs." She pushed up her glasses and started reading off the pairs. "Alina Fides and David Taylor. Thomas Greene and Susan Vitas. Fred Lamb and Daniel Mao. Hermione Granger and Sirius Black. Michael Kelly and..."   
  
Hermione's small mouth pursed into a small frown. Typical. It was just typical. _Well, no one ever accused me of being lucky._   
  
She started to pack her things so she could move to sit near her new partner, but her task was interrupted when a book sack was dropped heavily onto her desk. "Sirius is here, baby."   
  
Hermione had the strongest urge to roll her eyes. "I suppose we should get started after you've unpacked. The task is quite simple, if a bit time-consuming. It's difficult trying to get them to be the right size..."   
  
The sack was slid off the desk, making room for Sirius to prop his feet up as he said with a half-grin, "What, no chit-chat? Don't you want to get to know me better?"   
  
"Actually, no. I'd rather not. In fact, I reckon it would be best if we stay together only for duration of this period, and try to stay as far away from each other as possible after this class ends," was the matter-of-fact reply.   
  
The dark-haired boy eyed her for a moment before shrugging, "As you wish, _Your Majesty_."   
  
_I'll pretend I didn't hear that._ She gently set her own bag down on the floor, clearing the desk of everything except her wand. Picking it up, she gave it a few experimental flicks before pausing, as if she remembered something. "Oh, and _remember_, you pronounce the words MEN-sa BAL-sa-mam, not Men-SA BAL-sa-mam. I _really_ don't want to have my desk exploding. Surely, that would look bad on my record, not to mention the fact that it might damage the essay I've written for Potions..."   
  
Sirius almost seemed to glare at her before looking away, muttering, "I know that. I'm not stupid." He then took his own wand out of his bag. It was thick and seemed to be made of rich, deep reddish brown mahogany. He swished it and tapped on the tan-colored table three times.   
  
"Mensa Balsamam."   
  
The words were breathed rather than spoken, barely heard over the soft exhalation of breath that followed. They melted together and danced in the air. They grew, grew, and grew in intensity, eventually enveloping the whole desk itself into its embrace. The moan of the wood was almost audible as it began to change shape, as if being molded by invisible hands.   
  
In moments, the rude, indistinct form that had been Hermione's desk transformed into something vaguely recognizable. Then, more and more, and more as details began to write themselves on the body.   
  
Deep green needles abruptly burst forth from stretching branches as the first oval of a cone formed. Soon, the whiskered branches were heavily laden with the fruit.   
  
"It's...it's p-perfect!" Hermione started in quiet awe, "We only have to get it a bit smaller and then..."   
  
"All in a day's work for Sirius Black, baby," he cracked his knuckles and flashed a grin, looking as if he would do the victory sign at any moment.   
  
Hermione did roll her eyes this time. Exasperation crept into her next words. "No need to get cocky. Now, are you quite done yet?"   
  
"Just a moment." Sirius' grin widened for a moment before he ran halfway across the room to James. They seemed to trade a few words and grins before high-fiving each other. Sirius led his friend to the tree, and their words began to grow audible to Hermione as they drew nearer.   
  
"A beaut, isn't she?"   
  
"Indeed! If it weren't for my own, I'd say yours was the best one in this room!"   
  
"True enough, though I must admit that your fir's needles aren't quite so green as mine, Prongs my friend!"   
  
"Yes, but just look at the texture of your bark! Not nearly as smooth as mine!"   
  
"...You are aware that balsam firs are supposed to have rough bark?"   
  
"Yes, but how else would I get a one-up on you?"   
  
The two boys shared grins at this, almost as if there was some great inside joke involved. Hermione only watched on, confused.   
  
James then dropped unceremoniously into Sirius' seat, abnormally long arms and legs splayed just about everywhere. He leaned back slightly, balancing himself on the two back legs of the chair. "So, how's my favorite muggle-born?" he paused, as if to wait for her answer, but the other black-haired wizard, now leaning on the back of Hermione's chair, answered for her. "Just peachy. Real friendly too. A bit too forward for my tastes though."   
  
"Honestly?" James' eyebrows rose in mock surprise. "Darling little Hermione?"   
  
Sirius crossed his arms with a grim nod. "Honest. She doesn't look it, does she? Although you know what they say. It's the quiet ones you have to look out for."   
  
Hermione sniffed and ignored them, turning her attention to the oversize tree. _Who knew Harry's father and Sirius at fifteen would be so irritating?_   
  
---   
  
"Wait up, will you."   
  
When Hermione showed no signs of stopping or slowing down, James sped up until he caught up to her. He hoisted the strap of his book sack so it wouldn't drag on the floor and eventually fell into step with her. "Returning to the common room so soon? Don't you want to watch us practice? I look wicked on a broomstick. Besides, we're quite good, and I'm not bluffing for once."   
  
She halted and tilted her head with her brow raised, "And how am I to know you're not bluffing now, if you admit to bluffing all the time?"   
  
The black-haired wizard only grinned, "Quite the smart mouth, aren't you, Miss Granger?"   
  
"No," a smirk somehow found it's way on her own mouth, "I believe your mouth just isn't smart enough."   
  
James gave a shocked laugh, seeming somehow satisfied, "Do my ears decieve me? Did Hermione Granger just make a joke?? Surely this is the end of the world as we know it!"   
  
Hermione made an annoyed noise, "Don't you have somewhere to be? Like...at practice?? What are you doing here?? I'm not going. Why anyone would want to risk hurting themselves over something as ridiculous as a sport is beyond me! Besides, I have work to do."   
  
"What, your essay for Potions? Your reading for Defense Against the Dark Arts? Didn't you finish all your homework by the end of lunch already?" he said with a skeptical smile.   
  
The bushy-haired witch frowned. "How did you know that?"   
  
"Lily. That's what _she_ always does," James said with a small roll of eyes.   
  
"Then why don't you go bother her??"   
  
"Oh, what a question! You think I'm this nice to _everyone_?? Can't I just feel compelled to make the new student feel welcome?" he cried indignantly. He paused. Hermione stared. James grinned. "Ok, fine, it's because you're cuter."   
  
Hermione glared, "You are such a shallow pig--"   
  
"Oh, just come on and loosen up, would you?" James didn't wait for an answer, instead proceeding to lead her by the hand to the Quidditch field. He had no qualms about dragging her halfway across the school if he had to. The girl needed to do some _lightening up_!   
  
"Oh--just where do think you're taking me?? I do not need loosening up, thank you very much! Now, let me go, Harry, before--"   
  
"James."   
  
"James, before I hex you so--"   
  
"Hermione."   
  
The girl in question glared. "Yes?"   
  
"Hermione, I admit it. It's my fault. I take it completely upon myself."   
  
"What are you talking about??"   
  
"From this day on, I take it _completely_ upon myself to loosen you up."   
  
"_What_?? Oh--you know what? I don't want to know. Just leave me alone...Will this day ever end?"   
  
"Oh but, my dear Hermione, this is just the beginning." Hermione was frightened. James' eyes had taken on a decidedly determined gleam.   
  
"As a proud Marauder, I, James Potter, swear that I will show you the time of your life, Hermione Granger."   
  
"Y-you...wh..." was the confused and incoherent reply. "I...Well, what does being a Marauder have to do with anything??"   
  
"Well, Marauders never break their promises, you know. Besides, being a Marauder, I solemnly swear," James grinned mischievously, "that I am up to no good."   
  
A pair of chocolate brown eyes rolled. "Oh, that's reassuring."   
  
"Come along now, you've made me late for practice."   
  
A hand tugged a hand.   
  
"_I've_ made you late??"   
  
A grin met a frown.   
  
The beginning of a beautiful friendship?   
  
"You say yes and I kill you."   
  
"Yes."   
  
Perhaps not.   
  
-----  
  
Voila. There it is. The fourth chapter. I'm incredibly tired. Notes on the chapter: no, Snape does not know Remus' secret, "wolf-boy" was merely a reference to his name, which is similar to "lupine". I know Guadium is not greek, it's latin. If anyone knows the greek translation for happiness, by all means, tell me.   
  
Notes on the fic: I'm working really hard on this fic..and well...this writer's block just isn't working...and I don't really know where this is going...Oh, I don't know...I was thinking about discontinuing this fic. Honestly. I hope to at least post on my birthday, and then...we'll see from there. I don't think I'm meant for chapter fics, and as much as I hate to see my first Harry Potter fic go...What am I thinking? People don't even read this.   
  
Onto other topics, I'm in need of a BETA reader for my fics. So, if there's anyone who's reading this and wants to apply, just send me an email at midnitestar45@aol.com Also, if you're going to send me an email, please put somewhere in the subject line "fanfiction.net" or "BETA", because I'm afraid I might delete it, thinking it to be junk mail. By the way, you have to at least be okay with shounen ai/yaoi and slash (though I doubt I'll ever write slash...). To those who don't know, that's where guys like guys. "Eww! That's disgusting! Pervert!"? I know. If you agree, you shouldn't apply. A LOT of my fics will be shounen ai (I doubt I'll ever write anything explicit though).   
  
About reviews: Just...review if you liked it, review if you didn't like it and...if you just don't care about this fic one way or the other, don't review. I'm tired. Maybe I'll change my mind about this fic when I feel better. Sayonara minna-san.   
  
--Silence 


	5. The Boy Who Tried

  
Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters. Can't think of anything particularly witty at the moment.   
  
Warnings: Cursing (very little ^^;)   
  
Pairings: None.   
  
A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter:   
  
BloodyAngel, Baz (Bubbles-Gaz), Tiger Lily, Chrissy, jessiCA, Moony, Lena, Mionee, Haisobi, Sophie W., Moruganu, villageidiot333, Mary, Lethal, smileygirlo3, Ryoko, crazy_lolo, meeker, Laurel, The-Fifth-Marauder, Maddy, Luna, dracoishot1326, elaine, and Felicity.   
  
A-RI-GA-TO!   
  
To smileygirlo3: I'm sorry, I don't think I could email you every time I update. =X I'm terribly sorry, but one, I have horrible memory, and two, wouldn't it be easier just to check for this story's updates while you check for all the other fics you like? =]   
  
To Ryoko: Oh, I didn't mean no one reads the fic ^^;; That would just be too...whiny. I meant no one reads the bottom and top author's notes, and it's true half the time -____- Thus, I'm constantly blamed when people don't understand something.   
  
To Laurel: Well, I've never read anything in the Harry Potter Lexicon (don't even know what it is *sweatdrop*), and I based my dating system on the fact that I started this fic in 2001, and therefore, if I wanted Remus, Sirius, and Snape to be 37 in Hermione's time (2001), they would have to be 15 in 1979. ^^;; Is that ok with you?   
  
Soooo...in this chapter and the chapters that might follow, I'm basically setting up the relationships between Hermione and the Marauders (perhaps even Snape). Enjoy!   
  
-----   
When James flew, he _flew_. He simply grew invisible wings and _soared_. Like Harry, he had natural grace and instinct as he swooped and dived. There was something else, too. There was a familiarity born solely from long practice and hours of hard work. Hermione could sense it as she watched his large hands grip the handle of his club with light ease and swing at the violently incoming ball with an accuracy that could not have been talent alone.   
  
_Well_, Hermione mused, _he_ does_ look wicked on a broomstick._   
  
Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt when James dived, dived, dived...   
  
She groped instinctively for something to grab onto, which normally would have been Ginny's arm. However, circumstances were slightly different and it was not Ginny's arm she gripped. Indeed, it was an arm. Sirius Black's arm, but an arm nonetheless.   
  
"Jesus Christ, Granger, you don't have to rip my bloody arm off!" came a pained and irritated voice.   
  
Hermione paid it no heed as she muttered, "Harry's going to crash..."   
  
Fortunately, this was one of the few times Hermione was proved wrong. The dark-haired Quidditch player suddenly swerved when he was just a half a meter above the ground and still managed to slam the bludger away from a clueless Remus, who was too busy trying to catch the quaffle.   
  
The bushy-haired Gryffindor slumped in her seat with relief, her grasp on Sirius' now-numb limb loosening considerably.   
  
"God, you almost cut off my circulation there. Remind me never to sit next to you in the next practice. I don't want to lose a necessary appendage."   
  
"Oh, hush up. Didn't you care at all that Harry was _about to die_??" replied Hermione disapprovingly.   
  
"Well, I'm very sorry. I'm sure I'll find some compassion within me for this Harry person once I actually meet him, perhaps?"   
  
Hermione blinked. "Well, James, then. You knew what I meant."   
  
Sirius rolled his eyes, "James wasn't about to die. That trick is quite old, in fact. Few people find it heart-stopping anymore." He grinned as he looked pointedly at her in his last sentence.   
  
Hermione was overcome with the urge to blow her irritating companion a raspberry. _You won't, of course. You've always prided yourself in your self-control. This is the perfect chance to be the bigger person and show how much more mature you are than these idiotic Marauders! You can't possibly stoop down to their level!_   
  
Redirecting her attention to the Quidditch players zooming around like life-sized flies with broomsticks, she asked a question that had been nagging her. "Why aren't _you_ with them?"   
  
"Eh?"   
  
"Why aren't you flying around with a signed death warrant like the rest of your friends?"   
  
An arched eyebrow. "How do you reckon that that's my thing? Quidditch, that is."   
  
A shrug. "You just seemed the type."   
  
"The type? Which is that? A macho git of a jock that likes to live life on the edge?"   
  
A blink of brown eyes. "Actually...yes."   
  
"My, my, Granger. I didn't think you to be the type to judge people before you get to know them."   
  
This made Hermione look up at him, startled. "I..."   
  
Sirius waved his hand airily, "Eh, it's not the first time." He paused. "They're landing now. Off to bed you go, Granger. Wouldn't want you to lose your beauty sleep. A half-dead Granger is one of the last things I'd want to see in the morning."   
  
With that, the black-haired boy pushed himself off the bleachers and headed off to greet his fellow Marauders.   
  
"Classic dive, baby. Classic. Haven't seen it since...last week."   
  
"Heh. What'd you expect from the best..."   
  
Their voices faded away. Hermione was left troubled.   
  
_Do I truly judge people before I know them?_   
  
---   
  
Hermione was quite glad indeed that she had finished all her homework beforehand.   
  
_After all_, Hermione thought wryly,_ I wouldn't want to be looking like _that.   
  
Sirius had come to breakfast with great bags under his eyes and a slouch in his back.   
  
_Someone obviously stayed up late doing homework._   
  
Hermione shook her head disapprovingly and chided as he passed, "Perhaps if you'd done your homework instead of going to a Quidditch practice you weren't needed in, you would have had the proper amount of sleep."   
  
The sleep-deprived boy glared and said simply, "If I had a book, I would throw it at you right about now."   
  
"Well, don't expect me to provide anymore advice for you, if you're going to be so rude," Hermione sniffed.   
  
"Wouldn't _that_ be bliss?," Sirius muttered bitterly, and stalked off to join his friends.   
  
Hermione frowned at his back and shook her head once again. Some people just _couldn't_ be helped. She sighed and turned to her redheaded friend.   
  
"You shouldn't even bother," green eyes rolled skyward, "they're hopeless, all four of them."   
  
"Let's not talk about them." The bushy-haired Gryffindor poured herself some pumpkin juice. "Let's talk about...holiday break," she smiled and took a small sip. "Are you going to go home?"   
  
"Oh, yes!" Lily grinned brightly, "I can't want to see mum, dad and Petunia! I've so much to tell them!"   
  
"Petunia...?" Hermione quietly stared down at the orange liquid in her cup. From what she'd heard from Harry, she hadn't been too supportive of her own sister's magic.   
  
"Oh, well, that's my little sister. She's the most adorable thing, blonde curls and all!" she paused and her excitement seemed to dim. "She hasn't quite accepted my being a witch yet , but, well, she'll understand eventually! Don't you agree, Hermione?"   
  
Hermione looked up, not quite knowing how to answer. Fortunately, she was saved from replying by the array of owls that swooped in and dropped packages of all shapes and sizes into the awaiting laps of young witches and wizards. A particularly large gray owl flew over to a familiar black-haired wizard, carrying a small letter that was completely dwarfed by the size of the bird.   
  
"Thanks, Artimus," were the quiet words that left the boy's lips as he stroked its feathers lightly and gave it a bit of toast. "Off you go now. Have a safe flight!"   
  
The graceful owl hooted happily and flew away, its wings as silent as the wind and just as fluid.   
  
Hermione watched as Sirius unfolded the small white piece of paper none-too-eagerly.   
  
Gray eyes traveled rapidly across the page, Sirius' expression darkening with each word. Abruptly, the letter was crumpled angrily, emitting pained growls under the violent pressure.   
  
"Padfoot..." Remus frowned as he placed his hand lightly on his upset friend's shoulder.   
  
Sirius shrugged the hand off almost angrily before grinning mirthlessly. "Everything's great, baby. Just peachy keen." He pushed himself away from the dining table and stood up briskly, "I'm not too hungry. I think I'll get off to Charms first. I've still a half-inch left to do in my Potions essay." He stuffed the crumpled paper into his pockets and was gone.   
  
"You reckon his folks owled him again?"   
  
"Well, I can't think of any other reason for his behavior. Besides, it'd be too much a coincidence if that wasn't what happened. His folks owling him, that is."   
  
Hermione eyed the trio sitting only a few seats away from her suspiciously, a half-frown marring her small mouth. _What on earth is going on around here?_   
  
---   
  
The last day before break dragged on for most students, as they glanced at the clock continually and drowned out the monotonous voices of their professors. For Hermione, however, the day was just like any other. Herbology, for instance, was just as horrible as the day before.   
  
The head of the Slytherin house, Professor Eris, was worse than even Snape. Hermione almost found herself missing the sour Potions teacher, but a glance at him in the back of the room changed her mind immediately.   
  
"We're trying to extract the _sap_ from its leaves, not _kill_ it, Mr. Greene! My god, just because you're an imbecile doesn't mean you have to _act_ like one!" Eris barked acidly. "Ten points from Gryffindor!"   
  
She continued to stalk around the room, hovering over intimidated Gryffindors and complimenting smug Slytherins.   
  
"And _you_, Black! Just _what_ do you think you're doing?!"   
  
The boy cracked an eye open to look at her, feet propped up on the table as usual and a lazy smile slowly spreading over his mouth. "Hey, baby. Good afternoon to you too, _Eris_. Oh, and by the way, would you mind pulling the shade down a little bit more? Solar noon and all that, you know. Hard to get even a _wink_ of sleep with that light glaring at my eyes!"   
  
"The nerve of you, Black!" the professor's pretty green eyes flashed angrily. "Twenty points from Gryffindor, and if you _ever_ speak to me like that again, an additional five points will be taken from every one of you rotten Gryffindors in this room!"   
  
Sirius grinned and saluted, "Whatever you say, Professor."   
  
Another baleful look was shot at him before Eris turned in a sweep of plain black robes and went off to snap at others.   
  
Once out of earshot, James whispered, "What say we sneak into the Eris' dorm tonight and dump a snake or two in her bed? It'll serve that Slytherin right!"   
  
"Capital idea, Prongs, my friend!" remarked Remus.   
  
"How about after Quidditch practice this evening?" Peter suggested.   
  
"...About Quidditch practice. I don't think I'll be able to make it. I've some studying to do. A little bit behind in History of Magic, I am."   
  
James frowned, "Listen, Padfoot, whatever that letter said...well, whatever your folks said, you shouldn't listen to them! They don't know anything about you, you're brilliant! You got the highest scores on exams last year, you've got nothing to worry about!"   
  
Sirius frowned right back. "Who said anything about any letter? I just don't want to lose to that muggle-born Granger this year. She's quite smart, from what I see in class. Even if she _is_ a bit obnoxious."   
  
Remus looked at him before shaking his head and quietly saying, "Right. Of course." He turned his attention back to the professor wordlessly.   
  
---   
  
Hermione arrived at the common room to find Sirius sitting on the floor by the fireplace, glaring at the copy of _A History of Magic_ in his lap. She paused and eyed him suspiciously, "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be watching the Quidditch team try to kill themselves right about now?"   
  
The person in question (who also happened to be the only other person in the room) looked up with a quirked eyebrow. "What's it to you? Besides, I thought, _perhaps if I do my homework instead of going to a Quidditch practice I'm not needed in, I would get the proper amount of sleep_. Isn't that right, Granger?" he mocked, smirking.   
  
Hermione pursed her lips and replied dryly, "Has anyone ever told you how _dreadfully_ funny you are, Black?"   
  
"Actually, yes. Everyday in fact."   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and settled into a couch across the room from the boy. Silence except for the crackling of the fire followed.   
  
Soft brown eyes traveled over informative words without comprehension. A quiet sigh was heard before the snap of a book being shut. "...I apologize for my previous words. They were a bit out of line. After all, I'm sure they appreciate you just being there."   
  
A shrug. "Maybe."   
  
"And I suppose that even if I did make you miss Quidditch practice, you'll still be able to watch the game that's coming up."   
  
"What are you talking about? I never go to the Quidditch games. And besides, don't be so self-centered. I'm not here because of you."   
  
Hermione blinked rapidly. "You don't? Why not??"   
  
Another shrug. "Why should I? I've faith in their abilities. I know they're going to win. As for _how_ they're going to win, I can tell by watching what they do during the practices."   
  
"...So why aren't you there now?"   
  
"Like I said, what's it to you? It's none of your business." An almost-annoyed frown. "You shouldn't nose around where you don't belong, muggle-born."   
  
"Don't say that word like it's an insult, pureblood."   
  
Glares were traded. Another silence.   
  
Hermione opened her book again. Minutes passed before she paused in her reading, brows wrinkled in confusion. _The last time I had History of Magic, we were learning about the sudden dramatic increase of Erkling killings in 1527, Germany. They're already learning about the Graphorn Invasion of 1777, which, according to our syllabus, we're not scheduled to learn until late January._ She bit her lip. How was she going to do her essay?   
  
"You'd think that they'd realize they were planning something after all those damned signs. What a bunch of idiots we had for a Ministry of Magic back then..." came the muttered words.   
  
Hermione blinked. _Of course!_   
  
"I don't suppose," she hesitated. "I don't suppose you could lend me your notes for all the classes I missed before I came here...?"   
  
"Oh, I don't know. Are you sure you should rely on _my_ notes? Aren't you the one who wanted to stay as far away from me as possible? What's with all these attempts at conversation?"   
  
"Oh, don't be so petty!" Hermione said crossly, "I do really need those notes and denying me of them because of some grudge is just...just...childish and immature!"   
  
"Calling names now, are we? Please continue talking. My desire to help you is indeed growing."   
  
Hermione frowned angrily. _Fine! If he's going to be so uncooperative, then I don't need his help! I can figure things out by myself!_ She then returned to the incomprehensible words in the textbook.   
  
A third silence, and then, through grit teeth, "I'm...sorry. Can...I...please...borrow...your...notes?"   
  
A winning smile. "Why, Granger, all you had to do was ask!" The shuffling of papers and friction of socks against the carpet. An enormous stack of parchment was dumped onto her lap. "There you go."   
  
A small hand tentatively picked up the first piece. Sirius' neat cursive crawled across the unlined paper which was surprisingly lacking ink blots or doodles. The only illustrations were, in fact, diagrams sketched for visual aid, complementing the words surrounding it.   
  
_I don't understand...I work so hard to get where I am, and he does nothing, he doesn't study or pay attention or do anything I do and he still manages to be so..._perfect_..._   
  
"...How do you do it?" Hermione asked quietly, slightly put off.   
  
"Eh?"   
  
"How do you slack off, and play jokes and talk with your friends incessantly and pay _no_ attention to the professor and...still manage to have such detailed notes?"   
  
"What makes you think I pay no attention to the professor? That's mostly all I do in class. I talk with Peter, Remus and James once in a while, yes, but I can do that while listening to the teacher, call me talented, so that doesn't mean I'm slacking off. And just because you don't realize this, doesn't mean it's my problem," Sirius replied angrily. "You think you're so smart, but surprise surprise, even if people aren't exactly like you, that doesn't mean that they aren't just as smart. I get enough of this from my parents in my own home, I don't need this from a fellow student in school too. So please, think before you speak next time. I don't work my ass off just so I can get this shit from you people."   
  
Hermione was speechless. _No_ one ever accused her of being impulsive and inconsiderate before.   
  
Looking down at the boy that was silently situated on the floor, staring at her disgustedly with his gray eyes, she realized it was true. She broke the gaze, cheeks burning in slight shame. _I judged him before I even knew him._   
  
_Well, that's just something I must change during my stay here._   
  
"That letter you recieved this morning...it was from your parents?"   
  
"Yeah. You knew about that?"   
  
"Only what I saw in the Great Hall during breakfast," she hesitated, wondering if her next question would be too personal. "Why...why were you so angry after reading it?"   
  
Sirius shrugged and answered bitterly, "They said they thought it would be best if I didn't go home for holiday break. Said I should just study some more instead. 'After all, even an idiot can get fairly good grades if he studies and works hard enough. And you know we only ask you to try your best, dear.'...They don't know how bloody hard I try. My best is never enough for them." He looked away darkly.   
  
And there he was. A fifteen-year-old boy who liked to have some fun with his friends and tried and worked his hardest to make his insatiable parents proud. That was all Sirius Black was.   
  
"You know what I think..." Hermione set her books down quietly and moved to sit next to him on the floor. "I think your best is always enough. More so. To expect anything more would be foolish. You are a bright boy and any parent should be proud of this jerk named Sirius Black."   
  
She smiled, "In fact, you've enough brains to rival even me." (She had to admit it, after all, her intelligence was one of the few things that she prided herself in.)   
  
"Thanks...I think. From you, I'll take that as a compliment, Granger," he replied with an amused grin. His previous frustration and anger seemed to have faded away for the moment.   
  
"Granger this, Granger that. I think we should be reacquainted on friendlier terms, eh?" She paused, wetting her lips, patting her hair and straightening her robes before holding out her small hand. "My name is Hermione Granger and I tend to judge people before I know them, though I'm learning not to. Oh, and as an answer to your question before, I change my mind. It's a 'yes'."   
  
Sirius grinned, taking her hand and shaking it heartily. "My name is Sirius Black and I can be a serious jerk at times, even with all my good and admirable qualities(, baby). Oh, and what question would that be?"   
  
"I believe 'Don't you want to get to know me better?' was how you phrased it. And I would. Want to get to know you better, that is."   
  
"Ah well, I'd like to see you try. Don't expect me to tell you anything, though. I'm afraid you're all alone and without hints in your quest to figure me out," he smirked. "Beware, though. Sirius Black is one hell of a puzzle, baby."   
  
-----   
  
There ya go. I wanted to post this on my birthday, which was the 20th, but I didn't manage to finish it by then ^^;; Ah well. Only a week late, right?   
  
I'm still not so sure if I'll end up finishing this, though I'll probably have out a few more chapters =]   
  
About the BETA-reader thing: I still need one. The problem is, many people are stating that they want to apply _in the reviews_, and the whole thing gets kind of confusing if I don't have an actual email from everyone. So please, if you want to apply for the position, send me an email tell me so. (BloodyAngel and Sophie, unless you've changed your email addy, you don't have to send me another email. Thanks for actually listening to me ^___^)   
  
By the way, I've started a new harry potter fic (called Celebrity), so if you want, you can check it out (and review!) ^_~ Shameless self-promotion, baby! Ya gotta love it.   
  
'Til next time (and there probably will be one), review if you liked or disliked and don't if you don't give a shit ^___^ Ja mata ne! 


End file.
